The work configuration of known cigarette packing machines is increasingly subject to change to adapt production to current market requirements.
Work configuration changes normally comprise brand changes, in which the size of the finished packet remains the same and changes are made to the type of packing material or the location of any labels; and format changes, in which the size of the finished packet is also changed.
Both brand and format changes normally call for operator intervention on the packing machine, to calibrate or change mechanical parts and make electrical adjustments to the machine.
When making brand or format changes, the skill and experience of the operator are decisive in determining finished packet quality and smooth start-up of the machine. So, to ensure a high degree of efficiency of the machine, the operator must be trained regularly, at considerable cost to the firm.
Moreover, notwithstanding the skill of the operator, both brand and format changes are relatively painstaking jobs, in view of the potential damage involved in the event of errors or omissions on the part of the operator.